Wireless communication devices are now able to install and run numerous applications. Many of the applications can instruct wireless devices to request and receive data updates over a wireless communication network. These data updates may include messages, news items, current weather information, documents, or any other type of data that may be used by an application. These data updates may occur at any time, including times when an application is executing in the background or when a device is otherwise dormant.
As more applications that request such data updates execute on a wireless device, more resources of both the device and the wireless network are used in order to provide each application with a data channel necessary to request and receive updates. Since each application on a device updates on its own accord, the device may be constantly requesting data resources from the wireless network in order to provide each individual application with a channel to request updates.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide systems and methods for orchestrating application updates over a wireless communication network. In a particular embodiment, a method provides registering a first application with an update controller and, in response to registering the first application, determining first network data update parameters for the first application and determining network constraints on application data updates over a wireless communication network. The method further provides determining when the first application is allowed to request data updates based on the first network data update parameters and the network constraints and notifying the first application of when the first application is allowed to request data updates over the wireless communication network.